Not MY Girl
by brittana11
Summary: Santana is a pimp and one day she sees a beautiful blonde across the street and knows she has to have her. She'll do anything for this blonde, but is she ready for everything that will come with being with her blonde. Brittana.


**This is part of my mass update slash new stories to celebrate the Seahawks winning the superbowl. **

**Not MY Girl**

Santana arrived on the corner of 55th and Spring to inspect her territory and girls. She's got to make sure that her girls are working and not being lazy bums like they tend to be when she takes any time off. She knew from family experience that being a pimp was hard work, but she swears that he girls are ten times lazier than anyone else's aka her dad and grandpa.

"Janice, you better make me at least five hundred tonight!" she shouts glaring at one of her enforcers who have been known to leave the girls high and dry. "And Tyler if you don't bring her back from all of them the same way she is now I'll kill you."

"Thanks Santana," Janice says as she walks over to a John's car.

Santana scoffs and pretends like she didn't do anything. It was one thing she hated was to be known as soft. Sure she knew that to make money she had to protect her girls, but she didn't want them to know that she needed them that much.

"Boss?" Sugar asks trying to get Santana's attention.

"Yes Sugar," Santana says glaring across the street at hookers that didn't work for her.

"I was hoping that maybe you might have some John's lined up for me." Sugar says looking hopefully at Santana.

Sugar's one of her best hookers and because of this she treats her better than the other girls.

"The first one isn't for an hour and takes Finn with you. The last thing I need is another girl who can't work for a week." Santana says, grumbling the last part.

"You know boss, you're not half as bad as you pretend to be." Sugar says giving Santana a huge smile.

"Keep that quiet Sugar, the other last thing I need is for the other girls to overhear you and start questioning my authority." Santana lowly growls.

"Sure thing boss," Sugar whispers not wanting to get hit by Santana not that she has been in over a year.

"Tiffany! Get in the damn car!" Santana shouts nodding to Puck to follow.

Santana has five big guys to protect her best hookers and beat up any John's who hurt the others, though she cares less about some of the others it's more the principle of the thing. Plus she needs everyone to fear her.

"Sugar how much would you guess they've made thus far today?" Santana asks motioning for Sugar to follow her into her truck as Sugar does have time before her first John.

"My guess is between the two shifts on the street and us seven who only deal with call twenty grand." Sugar says just as Sam 'Trouty Mouth' Evans comes over handing Santana an envelope.

"Well you're close its seventeen." Santana says smirking.

"Hot damn," Sugar whispers. "And to think we don't get really busy until eight."

Santana smirks handing Sugar an extra five hundred knowing that if she keeps Sugar on her side then she'll get the scoop on if any of her girls are holding out on her or are thinking of leaving. It would surprise most of her hookers and muscle if they found out that she actually trusts Sugar, but if her girls prove loyal then they get treated better and a bigger cut.

"Anything you've heard?" Santana asks staring across the street at a very pretty blonde.

"Only that Amber wants to switch to taking calls and is thinking of switching over to Abrams." Sugar softly says knowing that her boss will explode at this news.

"Fucking bitch, I should let her just so she can see how pisser poor they treat their girls." Santana growls.

The Abrams and Lopez's have been enemies for some odd sixty years. Both families fighting over girls and Johns. In the pimping business the two families run it in every major city on the east coast.

Due to this Artie and Santana hate each other and on top of it all Artie treats his girls like shit, beating the fuck out of them for no apparent reason.

"You're going to let Artie beat her up?" Sugar asks.

Santana though isn't listening as the blonde girl from across the street turned around and blew her mind. She is the single most beautiful creature she's ever seen.

"Sugar who's that?" Santana asks.

"Who?"

"That sexy blonde," Santana purrs.

It's a well-known fact that Santana is a lesbian. Not that she's ever been serious about any woman and she has a strict policy about not sleeping with her own girls or really any hookers in general.

"Oh Brittany," Sugar says.

"Her name is Brittany, it's so pretty." Santana dreamily says staring longingly at the blonde.

"She works for Artie, she's his best hooker." Sugar tells her.

"Fucking Artie, get out Sugar!" Santana yells frustrated with hearing Artie's name.

Watching the blonde for the next twenty minutes she wishes that she could go over and talk to Brittany. It's such a pretty name. Finally getting enough courage she gets out of the car and walks across the street. All the other hookers scatter, but Brittany.

"Hello," Santana says all other words dying on her lips when Brittany looks at her and those deep blue eyes seep into her soul.

"Hello pretty lady," Brittany purrs running her hand down Santana's arm.

"How much for the night?" Santana asks.

Brittany looks her up and down deciding wither she has a lot of money or not.

"Two grand for the night." Brittany softly says giving her an innocent smile.

"Okay," Santana nervously says shocking herself at how nervous she is to be with the blonde.

"Where's your car?" Brittany asks.

"Over here," Santana says leading her over to her car. "I'm Santana by the way."

"Brittany," she says smiling as Santana opens the door for her.

The car ride to Santana's house was silent except for the low music Santana has on. Both women exactly looking forward to this whatever this turns out to be. Brittany is starting to think that this might actually be fun. Santana is looking forward to just touching this angelic creature sitting next to her.

"Wow this house is amazing." Brittany whispers when Santana pulls into the driveway of her "modest" four story house.

"Thanks I had it specially built for my twentieth birthday present to myself." Santana says helping Brittany out of the car.

"Thanks," Brittany says blushing.

Brittany stares wide eyed as Santana leads her through the house and up to her room figuring that she'd want to get things done now.

"You're the single most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Santana purrs into Brittany's ear helping her out of her jacket.

"And you are amazingly sexy." Brittany says pushing Santana onto the bed. "Now let me take care of you." she whispers straddling Santana, leaning down to kiss her.

From there things happen exceptionally fast, clothes flying everywhere, hands roaming all over until finally Brittany gets fed up with nothing happening and takes action.

"Now since you're paying me I'm going to make you feel amazing." Brittany seductively whispers in Santana's ear.

Brittany dives into a searing, passionate kiss, shoving her tongue into Santana's mouth. Her hands start traveling down Santana's sides causing her to shiver. When Brittany tries to pull back Santana deepens the kiss even more her hands threading through Brittany's hair. For the first time in her life Santana didn't just want to have a one night stand. She wants to tell Brittany how she feels, but all that comes out is moans as Brittany presses her whole body into Santana.

"I'm going to make you scream so loud." Brittany says smirking.

Santana gulps bucking her hips when Brittany lightly brushes her clit.

"Fuck," Santana breaths, bucking her hips again trying to find some much needed pressure.

Brittany can't believe how turned on she is right now and all she's done is run her hands and kiss Santana. This has never happened to her before. Most of the time she just fakes it, but this sexy Latina has really gotten to her.

"Please," Santana moans clawing at Brittany's back.

Brittany decides that she's not going to tease the sexy Latina like she would normally do. She starts kissing her way down the Latina itching to get down to her pussy. She wants to taste that sweetness that she expects it will taste.

"Please," Santana whines again wrapping her legs around Brittany's waist.

"I love it when bitches beg." Brittany purrs into Santana's ear.

She can't wait any longer so she plunges two fingers into Santana.

"Oh my god, sweat Jesus." Santana screams wrapping her legs tighter around Brittany's waist.

"So tight, I wonder if you can take another." Brittany smirks kissing along Santana's jawline.

"Just fuck me," Santana moans kissing Brittany deeply.

Brittany starts thrusting hard and fast into Santana.

"I'm….BRITT!"

Santana claws at Brittany's back as she goes over the edge.

"Wow, just wow." Santana breathlessly says watching in awe as Brittany slowly licks her fingers.

She was right Santana really does taste amazing and she can't wait to go down on her.

"Damn I'm really horny." Brittany says rolling off Santana.

"Give me a few minutes to recover and I'll rock your world." Santana cockily says while still lying flat on her back breathing heavily.

"You really are gorgeous." Brittany breaths kissing Santana again.

"I think I'm ready." Santana moans flipping them over.

She pauses looking down in the eyes of the woman she literally just met and yet wants to give the world to. She's never felt this before and even though it should terrify her it doesn't. Brittany bucks her hips not getting why Santana isn't going down on her already she's about ready to burst without even being touched.

"I'm so going to make you scream my name." Santana whispers in Brittany's ear.

The rest of the night they go at falling asleep in each other's arms in the early morning.

**00000000000000000000000**

Brittany goes back to the street across from the Lopez territory looking for Santana, but she never comes after a week she has to start taking Johns calls again. She's sad that she hasn't seen Santana as she thought they had an amazing connection. She only agreed to go back to the street cause Artie wanted her to draw some of the Lopez hookers potential Johns away. Personally she liked calls better than Johns off the street.

"Artie if you fucking keep hovering I'm going to not make any money." Brittany hisses pushing him away.

"Fine, I'm going to walk around the block." Artie says walking away.

"Praise the lord." Brittany whispers smiling when she sees a black car pull up across the street.

Santana is super happy to see Brittany again. She felt awful that she had had to go away to visit her uncle in Florida for two weeks. This is the first time she's seen Brittany since the blonde left her apartment after Santana made her breakfast. She was hoping that maybe she could take the blonde out on an actual date that wouldn't end with them having sex necessarily though she wouldn't be opposed.

"Sugar make sure I get my money. I'm going to go talk to Brittany." Santana says walking across the street.

Brittany can't help, but smile when Santana step in front of her.

"Hello," Santana sheepishly says.

"Hi," Brittany says smiling even bigger.

"Sorry about not coming to see you sooner, but I had to go away on family business." Santana nervously says hoping she won't be angry with her.

"It's okay not all clients come back." Brittany quietly says.

"Trust me I wanted to come back sooner." Santana says winking at her.

"You know you're really cute when you get all flirty." Brittany seductively whispers.

Santana turns bright red and lost the ability to speak.

"I love you," Santana finally manages to say.

Brittany chuckles and is about to reply when Artie comes angrily stopping over.

"Fucking slut! Lopez get the fuck away from my hooker!" Artie shouts roughly grabbing Brittany's arm and dragging her away from Santana.

"Let her the fuck go." Santana growls, but backs down when several of Artie's enforcers step towards her.

Santana feels horrible about Brittany being dragged away, but Artie has too many men for her to really do anything. Her only option is to stand back and watch Artie take away the woman she's in love with. So she does the only thing she can think of.

"PUCK follow them." Santana growls pulling him down by the collar.

"Got it boss,"

Brittany looks back at Santana once more before being dragged by Artie into an alley. He dragged her five blocks away to make sure that no one was following.

"FUCKING BITCH," Artie shouts throwing Brittany hard on the ground. "What's my one rule?" he growls.

"Artie," Brittany meekly says.

"WHAT'S MY ONE RULE SLUT?" Artie growls slapping Brittany hard across the cheek.

"Never talk to a Lopez." Brittany manages to say not understanding how she broke that rule. "I don't und-"

Artie kicks her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her and back into a wall. He grins evilly, kicking dust in her face before motioning to two of his enforcers to join in. They all kick and punch her a few times avoiding her head and face. Artie then motions for the enforcers to pick her up and he starts punching her face. He finally stops when she finally stops fighting as she's passed out.

"That will show this bitch to not mess with me." Artie growls spitting on her.

"Shit," Puck whispers watching the three men leave.

Puck doesn't understand why any pimp would beat up one of his girls let alone beat them within an inch of their life.

'Santana you need to get to 50th, the third alley from Bree's.'

Puck's not sure what to do as he knows that Santana will kill him if this girl dies, but he figures if he goes near her she'll freak and hurt herself worse.

"Puck….." the words die on Santana's lips when she looks and sees a crumpled mess of blonde. "Oh god," she whispers running down the alley to Brittany.

Santana slides down next to Brittany gently brushing hair out of her battered face.

"Shh Britt, it's just me Santana." Santana softly says cradling Brittany's head in her lap.

"Santana we should get out of here." Puck says looking around.

Brittany recoils when she hears Puck's voice.

"It's okay Britt, that's my guy Puck, he won't hurt you." Santana softly says lightly kissing Brittany's forehead.

"San," Brittany groggily says.

"I've got you, you're going to be okay." Santana says trying not to cry.

She picks up Brittany slowly trying to block out the moans of pain that the blonde is making.

"Should I tell Finn to bring the car?" Puck asks standing there unsure of what to do.

"Yeah that would probably be best." Santana agrees.

While Puck makes the call Santana is really looking over Brittany to make sure that none of the injuries will need a hospital visit. Brittany at this point has passed out again from the pain and honestly Santana's grateful.

"I'll take care of you from now on. You'll never have to work for that bastard again." Santana says looking down at Brittany with soft eyes.

Finn appears a few minutes later with Santana's black beamer.

"Thanks Finn, now you two go back and make sure Artie and his goonies stay away from my girls." Santana growls after gently putting Brittany in the back seat.

"Sure thing boss," Finn says smiling.

"Don't worry Santana, we'll handle things out here you take care of that woman." Puck says patting Santana's back as she looks down at Brittany.

"Thanks Puck, I think I might be taking a few days off." she says getting in the driver's seat.

Puck watches her drive away hoping that Brittany returns the same feels Santana feels for her.

By the time Santana parks and manages to get Brittany into her bed, she's exhausted. Placing ice on Brittany's face and all over her body to help make the swelling go down. She curls up next to Brittany careful not to touch her.

"Santana," a hoarse voice says waking her up.

"Brittany," Santana says turning over to see Brittany laying there facing her.

Her face isn't nearly as swollen as it had been before Santana feel asleep.

"Where am I?" Brittany asks smiling as much as she can at the fact she's with Santana and feels safe.

"We're at my house. There was no way I wasn't going to make sure that Artie didn't kill you for talking to me. This is my fault so I'm going to take care of you until you head up." Santana says pulling the covers up over her.

"I have to go," Brittany says trying to get up.

"Brittany, Artie beat you up pretty bad, I would feel horrible if I let you leave." Santana says getting up to try and stop Brittany from getting up.

"You don't understand if he finds him, he'll kill him." Brittany says trying to get up again.

"Whoa Brittany calm down." Santana says holding her down.

"No, she'll just leave in twenty minutes if I don't get back." Brittany says trying to fight to get up.

"Brittany you have to calm down and tell me what you're talking about before I can help you." Santana says getting nervous about what Brittany might say.

"My son, you have to go to my apartment and save him before Artie goes and tries to find him." Brittany pleas crying.

This shocks Santana. She never would have guessed that the blonde had a kid. For a few seconds she's too shocked to say anything until she sees the dejected look on Brittany's face.

"Where's your apartment?" Santana asks.

Brittany stops crying and smiles brightly up at Santana wrapping her arms around Santana's neck despite the fact that it caused her so much pain.

"548 Sunset Place, apartment 36." Brittany says still smiling. "I'll call the babysitter to tell her your coming and his name is Jake." she says quietly trying to push Santana off to go.

"Okay you stay here and I'll go get him." Santana says kissing Brittany's head and walking out.

The whole drive over to Brittany's apartment all Santana could think about was the little boy she was going to pick up. She hoped that she didn't manage to screw things up with this kid. She knows that if she doesn't make a good impression on this kid then she can kiss goodbye any thought of being with Brittany. Arriving she notices that the apartment is kind of a dump and makes a mental note to send Puck to pack up all the blonde's stuff and move her in with her.

"You must be Santana." a young teen says opening the door as soon as Santana gets out of the car.

"Yes," Santana says frowning.

"Good then you can take Jake." the teen says as Santana walks up the stairs. "He's watching TV." she says before leaving.

Standing there wide eyed in the doorway, she's brought out of her daze by something tugging on my leg.

"You Sanny?" Jake says looking up at her with big blue eyes.

"Yes and you must be Jake." Santana sweetly says picking up the little boy.

"Take to mommy." Jake says wrapping his arms around Santana's neck.

"That's right buddy, but first we have to pack a bag for you and your mommy." Santana says carrying him inside.

"We stay with you?" he asks as he points to his room.

Not that Santana has a hard time finding it as the apartment only had three rooms.

"Yes you are little man." Santana says putting Jake down and helps him put a bag together.

Santana sets Jake up playing with some action figures while she packs up some clothes for Brittany. When she goes in to get him she's pleasantly surprised to see him drawing a picture of who she thinks is herself, Brittany and Jake. It makes her wonder if Brittany had told him about her or something.

"Come on little man, let's go." Santana says picking him up along with both bags.

Santana closes and looks the door with the key she had found in Brittany's room. It's then that it hits her she doesn't have a car seat for him.

"Shit," Santana whispers to herself. "Do you have a car seat?" she asks putting the bags in the trunk.

"No," Jake say looking up at her like she's a super hero.

"Okay, well we'll just have to get one, but for now you'll just have to sit in the backseat. Let's not tell your mommy about this okay." Santana says helping him in.

"Our secret," he says happily.

Santana smiles as gets in and starts driving towards the closest strip mall she can think of. Looking back at Jake she's glad that he seems too happy just sitting there looking out the window. She never thought that she'd be happy driving a kid around, but something about Jake made her more than happy to drive him around and do anything for him.

"Little man, I'm going to need you to hold onto my hand while we go get you a car seat and if your good toys." Santana says smiling when she sees how happy he is.

"Kitten," Jake says pointing at a cardboard box that has a single small three legged kitten in it.

"You want a cat?" Santana asks picking up the kitten and handing it to Jake.

"I can have?" Jake asks looking up at Santana with his huge blue eyes.

"Yes little man you can." Santana softly says smiling at how happy the little boy is carrying the kitten in the story with them.

A worker is about to say something when Santana gives him a look that says shut the fuck up. She's not about to let anyone ruin this for Jake. It shocks her that she already cares this much for this little boy who she's barely known for an hour. They walk together through the store Santana looking for a car seat and Jake looking down at the kitten in his arms.

Jake really likes Sanny cause she's nice to him. Not like that guy that comes around sometimes and yells at mommy. He hopes that Sanny stays so he can play with her and that mommy doesn't cry when she sees Sanny cause then he'll have to not like Sanny and he doesn't want to do that.

"Okay I think this one will work for now." Santana says grabbing a big box while making sure that Jake is still next to her.

"We go see mommy now." Jake asks as they wait in line.

"Yes little man,"

**00000000000000000**

Brittany is nervously lying in Santana's bed hoping that everything has gone well. She's nervous that maybe Artie was there and Santana had to fight him and got hurt or something. Overall she just wants her son and Santana back.

"Mommy," Jake shouts running in and leaping on her.

Brittany moans in pain, but hides it as Jake settles next to her with a little kitten in his arms.

"Who is this?" Brittany asks.

"This is Lord Tubbington, Sanny got him for me." Jake says proudly holding him up for Brittany to get a good look at.

Santana stands at the door and watches the mother son duo interact with each other. She hopes that maybe one day soon that she can join their duo and make it a trio. It doesn't take long for Jake to fall asleep snuggled next to his mom.

"He looks just like you." Santana whispers putting down the two bags she had carried in.

"I don't know who his dad is." Brittany says half expecting Santana to kick her out.

Santana doesn't know what to say. She feels awful that Brittany doesn't know who Jake's father is and is having to raise him alone.

"I'm going to send Puck to your apartment tomorrow to move all your stuff here." Santana says sitting next to Brittany.

Brittany stares at Santana blinking.

"We can buy Jake a bed so he doesn't have to sleep on a futon. He can have the other room on this floor." Santana rambles already making plans. "We can decorate his room however he likes."

"We can't stay here." Brittany says.

"What? Why?" Santana quickly asks worried she did something wrong already.

"We can't just move in with you. Artie would kill me if he found out I was here." Brittany says trying to get up.

"He doesn't-"

"You don't think he won't ask me why I'm no longer at my apartment. I can't risk Jake's life." Brittany says.

The truth is that she's scared that Santana after figuring out how much trouble it is living with her and Jake will become more like Artie. She had heard rumors that the pimp could be just as hard as Artie when she got angry. All of this scared her so much. All she wanted was someone to help her raise Jake.

"I'll protect you both from Artie." Santana says looking like she just got kicked in the face.

"Don't you think that might be hard since I work for him and you work as a pimp as well." Brittany says not believing that Santana would actually do this for her unless she put out every night.

"I want to take care of the both of you." Santana begs grabbing Brittany's hands.

"Santana, I'm grateful that you got me out of that alley and went and got out Jake, but us is unrealistic." Brittany sadly says not looking at Santana.

"Why? I want you and Jake to move in with me so I can take care of you both. You don't have to work as a hooker anymore. I have more than enough money for us." Santana says pleading with her eyes.

"Why do you care?" Brittany asks.

"I love you. All I could think of was you after that night and how I just wanted to take you far away from Artie and everything." Santana says brushing hair out of her face.

"I can't live off of-"

"Yes you can. Please Brittany let me love you and help you raise Jake. I want to help." Santana says softly.

Brittany is speechless, she's never thought that someone like Santana would love someone like her.

"Okay," Brittany softly says. "I would like that."

"I love you," Santana says.

"Love you too," Brittany says putting her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Good, now that that's settled we can rest." Santana says kissing the top of Brittany's head.

**0000000000000000**

"My head hurts," Brittany whines later that day.

"Just close your eyes and lay down baby, I'll take care Jake." Santana softly says tucking Brittany in.

"Thank you," Brittany whispers.

Brittany is the happiest she's been since she found out that she was going to have a child. The woman that has been on her mind for the last two weeks wants to take care of her and her son. She really couldn't believe that this is real. She keeps thinking that she's going to wake up and be back in her apartment with Artie there yelling at her that she needs to make him more money before making her give him a blow job. Shaking her head to get those horrible thoughts out of her head she smiles at how cute Santana looks with her son.

"Jake, what do you want to do?" Santana quietly asks trying to not disturb Brittany.

"Can we go on rides?" Jake asks pouting at Santana.

"I don't know, maybe we should wait until your mommy is better before we do that." Santana says looking over at the bed where Brittany is supposed to be sleeping. "How about we go to the store and pick out some new toys for you along with whatever you want in your room." she says smiling at the little boy.

"Okay, let's go." Jake says smiling even bigger.

"Go get your coat I'm going to tell your mommy." Santana says getting up.

Jake hugs Santana's legs tightly before running out and down the stairs noisily.

"You don't have to buy him anything; he likes you well enough already." Brittany says sitting up slowly.

"I know, but he needs new furniture and I want to buy him toys so he won't be bored when we're busy doing other things and can't play with him." Santana says sitting next to Brittany.

"And what make you think I'll work for you?" Brittany asks glaring at the Latina.

"Oh baby, there's no way in hell I'm letting you work for me or anyone else. You're my woman now and no woman of mine will ever work. No you're job once your healed will only be to watch Jake." Santana says carefully snaking her arms around Brittany's waist.

"Everything hurts," Brittany whispers in Santana's ear hoping she doesn't have to go to the hospital.

"I know baby, just rest here. Ring the bell if you need anything and the maid will come and get you whatever you need." Santana says kissing her forehead lightly.

Just then Jake comes running back in.

"Sanny hurry," Jake says pulling on her leg.

"Call me if you need anything." Santana shouts as Jake pulls on her hand towards the door.

Brittany winces as she moves back and forth trying to find a comfortable position. She really hopes that Santana comes back quickly as she honestly doesn't feel safe without her and she doesn't want Santana to get fed up with Jake as he can be a handful sometimes. A meow from the floor turns her attention down to the little gray kitten that Santana had bought for her son.

"Come on little guy, you can come up here with me." Brittany says to the kitten smiling.

The kitten jumps up and curls up on Brittany's chest.

"Aren't you just a cutie pie Lord Tubbington Jr." Brittany says the kitten petting his head. "Jake failed to add the Jr. as I use to have a cat named Lord Tubbington, but don't worry we won't call you Jr. or anything embarrassing."

Brittany smiles as she continues to talk to the kitten in her lap. Just having the kitten there is making the pain all over her body lessen a little.

"Are you feeling better?" Puck asks from the door.

"Yeah, thanks." Brittany says smiling at the man who found her.

"That's good; I know that boss wouldn't have known what to do if you had died she really like you." Puck says walking over to a chair next to the bed.

"I think I love her." Brittany whispers.

"Well that's good. Do you plan on staying here?" Puck asks wincing when he saw the pain she's in.

"I think so. She said that she wants to take care of me and Jake." Brittany says closing her eyes.

"Here, ice will help with the swelling." Puck says placing ice all over her body.

"Thanks," Brittany whispers her eyes still closed.

"Just don't tell boss that I put them on you otherwise she'll castrate me for touching you." Puck softly says before heading to the door.

"Thanks again for finding me." Brittany says opening her eyes to look over at him.

"No need to thank me boss told me to follow to make sure that Artie didn't kill you." Puck says shrugging knowing that it really was all Santana cause if he hadn't followed then she would have gone herself.

**00000000000000**

"So little man what do you want to get?" Santana asks as they step into the furniture store.

"I can gets any?" Jake asks looking up at Santana.

"Anything you want little man." Santana says smiling wide at how happy he looks.

She hopes that she gets to spend the rest of her life making him and his mother this happy. She follows Jake around as he searches for what he wants. Every so often he'd stop by a bed and sit on it as if to test it out before frowning and getting up again to start walking around again. They spend an hour doing this before he lets out a squeal.

"This one, this one, this one!" Jake shouts jumping up and down while pointing at a superhero themed room.

"You like superheroes?" Santana asks picking Jake up and placing him on the top bunk of the bunk bed.

"Yes," Jake says a huge smile on his face.

"Okay," Santana says smiling as Jake explores all the furniture.

She quickly calls over a sales man to purchase all the furniture giving him her credit card before calling Puck.

'Find me a contractor that will be able to work fast and now. I need to build a batman themed room for Jake.'

After hanging up she picks up Jake and heads out of the store.

"So how about we buy you some toys before we go to the grocery store to get you whatever you want and maybe you can tell me what your mom likes." Santana says putting Jake in the car seat.

"Why you so nice?" Jake asks staring at Santana from his seat.

"Because I love your mommy and I love you too." Santana says glancing back at him.

"Why? Most who stop are mean and hit mommy." Jake says and Santana can see tears coming down his cheeks.

Santana pulls the car over and turns around to face Jake.

"Jake I promise you that I will never hurt your mom or you." Santana says feeling heartbroken that Jake has had to see those things happen to his mom. "And I want you to tell me if anyone tries to hurt you or your mom."

"You're cool." Jake says with a huge smile.

"I'm glad you think so." Santana says smiling back at Jake.

It takes them three hours to get through the toy store where Santana spent over two grand on every little thing that Jake even looked at. Then they spend another hour at the grocery store where Jake put at least eight boxes of Lucky Charms in the cart along with four bags of marshmallows.

"Why don't you go tell mommy about all the stuff you got." Santana suggests when she parks in the garage. "I'll be up when I finish unloading the car."

"MOMMY! Sanny bought me cool stuff." Jake shouts running through the house up the stairs.

"Jake?" Brittany groggily says opening her eyes slowly.

"Sorry," Jake says pouting knowing he's not supposed to wake his mom.

"It's fine big boy, come up here and tell me what Santana bought you." Brittany says patting the spot next to her.

"She bought superhero stuff for me, toys lots of toys, and lucky charms." Jake rattles off pulling out a batman action figure to show her.

"Well isn't that nice of her did you thank her?" Brittany asks ruffling Jake's shaggy blonde hair.

"No, I do that now." Jake says moving to get up.

"How about we wait until she comes up here." Brittany says holding on tightly to her son.

"Okay," Jake says snuggling into Brittany's side missing the painful winces on her face.

Santana watches from the door as Brittany tells Jake a story.

"Once upon a time there was a sad scared girl who didn't have anyone to protect her from evil people. She was under the control of an evil person who would have her do favors for his friends and people who asked. It was one of these people that gave her a very special rose that she cherished and tried to protect from the evil person. Though one day when she was waiting for the evil person a protector came and showed her what love truly was. She hoped that the protector would save her, but weeks later she still had yet to see the protector." Brittany pauses and looks up at Santana giving her a soft smile. "Until one day the protector was back, but the evil person took the girl away trying to keep her from the protector. Though the protector wouldn't let it be and saved the girl from the evil person along with her rose." at this point she stops.

"What happened next mommy?" Jake asks looking up at her.

"The protector promised the girl that she will always protect her and the rose no matter what. That there will always be love where they are." Santana finishes walking across the room and kneeling next to Brittany.

"I like that story." Jake yawns putting his head on Brittany's chest and closes his eyes.

"I like that story too." Brittany whispers looking deep into Santana's eyes.

Santana scoops Jake up into his arms and places him gently in a small twin bed she had placed up across the room from her bed. She tucks him in giving him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you for everything." Brittany says causing Santana to look up from Jake over to her.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I want to do all of this for the two of you. I love you and despite the fact that I never thought I'd want kids I love Jake too." Santana says sliding next to Brittany careful not to jostle her.

"I don't want you to end up hating me in a few months because you're the only one making money." Brittany softly says ducking her head.

"Brittany, since the first time I saw you the only thing I've wanted to do is take care of you. If you never work another day of your life then I'll be happy. I wasn't lying when I said I had more than enough money for us. I pull in anywhere from thirty thousand on a bad night to a hundred and forty on a good night. So that's about half a million a week and I don't spend a lot of money aside from normal bills and paying my five enforcers, maid and cook." Santana says taking Brittany's hand and kissing her knuckles.

"But…..I don't want Jake to get attached and then you disappear." Brittany says terrified to voice her concerns in case it upsets Santana.

"That will never happen and if I have to I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you." Santana says gently kissing Brittany's lips. "I love you more than I've ever loved anything. I know we've hardly known each other more than three days, but I love you and there's nothing that would ever make me leave you and Jake."

"You'll tell me though if you do get tired with us right?" Brittany asks leaning back into Santana's chest.

"I never will, but I promise that if for some reason I do I will." Santana says running her fingers though Brittany's hair. "I'm going to have a doctor come over tomorrow to make sure that nothing is broken."

"I hate doctors," Brittany says curling into Santana despite the fact that it hurt her to curl.

"I'll be by your side the entire time." Santana whispers kissing her cheek.

"I guess we should make sure I'm going to make a full recovery and what we should do to help that out."

**0000000000000**

One month after Brittany and Jake moved in with Santana Brittany had finally fully healed from the beating. Jake had been moved into his own room with looked like a cave and had batman everything that he could ever want. Santana had really taken to spoiling him even though Brittany kept telling her that she didn't have to.

"Mommy, Sanny is going to go to work!" Jake shouts running into the master bath looking for her.

"Okay little man," Brittany giggles when she sees he's in a batman costume.

"Sanny says she wants goodbye kiss." Jake says skipping out of the room and down the hall to his room.

Chuckling Brittany walks out of their room and down the stairs.

"Hey baby," Santana says walking to her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hey," Brittany moans into the searing kiss Santana had pressed her into. "Whoa what's that for?" she asks wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

"Just that I love you." Santana says kissing her again.

"Promise me that you'll try to at least come home to put Jake to bed at eight and home for good before midnight." Brittany says playing with the little hairs on the back of Santana's neck.

"I'll try, but Artie's been making it really hard lately so I make no promises." Santana says kissing Brittany again.

"And no sleeping with any hookers." Brittany growls always so jealous and protective of Santana.

"Awe baby you know you're the only girl for me." Santana says kissing her deeply one last time. "Call if you need anything."

With that Santana left and Brittany heading into the living room figuring that Jake would be in there watching TV. She really was worried that Santana might cheat on her as she did have all sorts of hot girls around her all afternoon and night when she works, she really won't blame her if she did, but she didn't want any of those infected hookers hands on her woman. A smile broke across her face when she realized that Santana really is her woman.

"Mommy go park?" Jake asks pulling on Brittany's leg pouting.

"I don't know why don't you go ask Puck." Brittany says ruffling his hair before he takes off to Puck's room.

"PUCK PARK!" Jake shouts running straight into his door.

Puck hears the thud on his door and rolls out of bed groaning at being woken up so early. Opening the door he chuckles when he sees Jake standing there with a red mark on his face pouting. Scooping him up into his arms he swings the little boy around like a plane.

"Puck down, park." Jake says trying to get out of his arms.

"Hey Puck, Jake wants to go to the park." Brittany says coming over and pouting as well.

"I guess we could go to the park if you both promise to stay by my side the whole….." Puck trails off as he looks down at Jake.

"We will," Brittany promises smiling as Puck ruffles Jake's hair.

Brittany turns around and rubs her boob. They've been sore for a while and now that she thinks about it the last time they hurt this much was…..

"Fuck, Puck." Brittany whispers grabbing his arm.

"What's wrong?" Puck asks frantically knowing that if anything happened to Brittany while she was gone Santana would kill him.

"I need you to take us to a drug store on the way back from the park." Brittany whispers looking down at Jake who hasn't noticed that his mommy is upset.

"Whats-"

"PARK!" Jake shouts trying to drag the two grownups.

"I promise you that I'm fine." Brittany says after seeing Puck looking at her worried.

"If you say so." Puck says still eyeing her.

They drive to the park as Puck flat up refused to allow them to walk like Brittany wanted to as they could be attacked easier. He was being extra cautious cause he knew if anything went wrong Santana would blame him. The ride over he kept looking over at Brittany who was staring at out window absentmindedly rubbing her stomach.

"Hurry Puck," Jake says jumping around in his car seat.

Santana had had Puck go out and buy a car seat for each of the seventeen cars she owns so no matter what Jake will be safe.

"Okay we're here." Puck says smiling as he finally parks and Jake literally rips off his seat belt and runs off to the playground.

"I wish San was here." Brittany whispers getting out as well.

Puck heard this and frowned.

"Mommy! Push!" Jake shouts from the swings.

'Santana something's wrong come to the Northridge park.' Puck says before hanging up.

Brittany smiles as she pushes Jake thinking that she would love to have another child and raise it with Santana. The only thing she's worried about is that Santana will leave her if she is pregnant. Sure her girlfriend, she loves to call her that, accepted that she had a son, but he was already here. Santana will probably think that she cheated on her and kick her out. She doesn't know what she would do or where she would go her only hope is that maybe Santana will decide to keep Jake with her. Even though it breaks her heart to think that her son would be better off without her she knows that Santana could and would take care of him much better than she ever could. She's brought out of her musing by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"Hey baby," Santana husks in Brittany's ear not wanting to totally freak her out.

"San," Brittany gasps turning around in Santana's arms and deeply kissing her.

"Mommy, oh Sanny!" Jake shouts jumping off the swing and skipping over to the couple.

"Little man," Santana says scooping him up and kissing him all over the face.

"Down, play Puck." Jake says trying to get down so he can go tackle Puck.

Santana lets him go, knowing that Puck won't let anything happen to him. It's shocked her how much she cares for him and is already seeing him as her son. Though her main focus right now is on Brittany cause Puck's call scared her. She wants to know what's wrong with woman and if she can beat the fuck out of something to make it better or does she just have to cuddle her she just wants to know.

"Stay by Puck!" Brittany shouts after Jake as he throws himself into Puck.

"He's a danger to himself." Santana softly says rewrapping her arms around Brittany's waist putting her chin on her shoulder.

"I was just like that as a kid." Brittany muses.

"He's too trusting of strangers." Santana whispers tightening her grip. "I don't want one of my competitors to be able to harm him."

"San, he only trusted you because I told him all about you." Brittany whispers kissing Santana's jaw line.

"I'm just worried about both of you." Santana says pulling Brittany down onto a bench.

Brittany snuggles into Santana sighing happily that she has Santana's arms around her at least for now. That's when it hits her that Santana should be a work not here with her despite that fact that she couldn't be happier that she is.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Brittany asks.

"Puck called me and told me that I needed to get down here." Santana says holding Brittany tightly against her not willing to let go.

"You can't just leave work because you're worried about me, I'm fine." Brittany softly says secretly loving that Santana is willing to drop everything for her.

"Nothing is as important as you plus the boys can handle it along with Sugar." Santana says waving her hand like it doesn't matter.

To Santana nothing in her life meant or has ever meant more to her than Brittany. She'd do anything for the blonde and her son. Her workers, her parents and everything else could kiss her ass if they got upset with her for taking care of the two most important people in her life. She could tell that Brittany had never had anyone in her life that took care of her and loved her like she was the only one in the world.

"Santana," Brittany softly says blushing.

"Well now that we've put to the rest the fact that I'll drop anything for you let's go play with Jake." Santana says kissing right below Brittany's ear.

Brittany thinks that maybe she should tell Santana about her suspicious, but the thought that she might hurt her in front of Jake stopped her. She wouldn't tell Santana until they got home and Jake was safe in his room.

Santana smiles at Brittany as she lifts her off her lap and gets up to chase after Jake and Puck. She motions for Brittany to follow and this is how all three adults end up playing tag with Jake. It starts out with Puck it and Jake giggling as Santana scoops him up running up the slide to avoid Puck. Eventually Puck tags  
Brittany who quickly catches Santana who at this point has put Jake down and he's running from everyone laughing.

"You know I love being able to do this with you two." Santana says wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist watching Puck chase Jake around the swing set.

"But you still have to work." Brittany pouts.

"I think I'm going to start working in the mornings more and just showing up only a couple days a week at night." Santana says running her hands up and down Brittany's sides. "PUCK!" she shouts.

Puck looks up from where he's lying on his face with Jake on his back.

"Yeah boss?" Puck shouts standing up with Jake still on his back clinging to his neck.

"You're going to be working nights except for when I do then you'll be watching the house along with the afternoon shift. Oh and tell Sam that he and Finn have the morning shifts now." Santana orders taking Jake from him and waving him off to go make sure that her hookers are protected.

"Um boss are we going to hire more guards?" Puck asks thinking that five is no longer enough especially since it's not likely that Santana will be spending much time with the business now that she has Brittany and Jake.

"Yes, I think that might be a good idea. We'll start looking tomorrow morning." Santana says before leading Brittany and Jake to her beamer.

"Mommy, Sanny tired." Jake slurs as Santana carries him into the house.

"Wow I guess a few hours at the park really wares him out." Santana whispers kissing the top of his head.

"You make a really good mom to Jake." Brittany says as Santana puts him in bed.

"Really?" Santana asks turning around with a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes," Brittany says thinking that it's now or never. "Would you ever maybe want to have a baby with me?" she asks full of nerves.

"Of course baby," Santana says a huge smile on her face as they walk into their room.

"Well then I guess I should tell you that I might be pregnant." Brittany says looking down at the ground.

"WHAT!?" Santana shouts.

"I've been having similar symptoms to when I first got pregnant with Jake so I think I'm pregnant." Brittany softly says looking down at the ground.

Santana's eyes widen as she intakes all the information that was just thrown at her. Rage is the first thing that hits her as she thinks of the man that violated her Brittany and fucking got her pregnant. She wants this to all to go away and it just be her and Brittany. Sorrow hits her next as she feels super bad for her girlfriend? Though she's not sure if that's what they are. The rest of her feels overwhelm her so much that she just falls back on the bed. All she's ever wanted to do since first seeing the blonde is to protect her.

"I'm so sorry, if I am I'll just get-"

"No!" Santana shouts sitting up quickly. "If you are pregnant then we'll have this baby too and we'll raise it and Jake together. Well that is if you want me to help you." she says.

"Of course I want you to. We're dating and living together hopefully for a very long time so you'd better help me." Brittany says smiling widely now that she knows that Santana will love her no matter what.

"I want you know that I will always love you and anything that is a part of you. And I hope that you'll officially be my girlfriend." Santana says nuzzling her head into Brittany's chest.

"Yes, but first I have to take a test to at least make sure I am pregnant." Brittany whispers laying her head on top of Santana's.

Santana leads Brittany into the bathroom and sits her down on the toilet seat.

"I'll be right back." Santana says kissing her gently.

Brittany smiles as she watches her girlfriend leave. That's right she's now officially off the market not that she's been on the market since Santana basically forced her to move in. It's just now she knows exactly what they are and where they stand which is all she's ever wanted. The fact that Santana wanted her and her kids in her life and was willing to love them forever made her love the other woman even more. Though she really just wanted Santana to hurry back with the test so she can be a hundred percent sure that she is pregnant and that Santana will do all the things that most significant others for their pregnant partners.

"Sorry there was a line." Santana heavily breaths trying to catch her breath.

"This is it isn't it." Brittany softly says taking the test out of Santana's hand.

"Yeah," Santana says staring down at the test that could possible change her life even more. "No matter what the test says you'll always have a home with me." she says kissing the blonde's cheek.

"Could you maybe go sit on the bed?" Brittany asks reading the instructions.

"I'll be right there if you need anything." Santana says slowly getting up and looking down at the blonde.

Brittany nods as Santana leaves needing to do this alone. Luckily she actually has to pee so this is actually going to be easy. The directions are pretty simple pee on the little stick thing and wait three minutes for the results.

Santana sat on the bed staring at her hands. She doesn't know what she wants the results to be. On one hand she wants to see the blonde pregnant and to wait on her hand and foot until the baby is born, but on the other she really doesn't want to raise another man's kid especially if it looks like whatever loser knocked up her blonde. Not that she wouldn't support Brittany no matter the results are. If she's really honest with herself she's just nervous as she's never been around a baby before.

"We have three minutes to wait." Brittany says walking up to Santana and plopping herself in the Latina's lap.

"Well it's a good thing I can come up with something to entertain us for three minutes." Santana mumbles into Brittany's lips.

The time goes off, but neither of them her it as they're making out.

"I think that-"

Brittany cuts off Santana with her lips. It takes them a good ten minutes to finally pull apart, breathing hard.

"The test is done." Brittany whispers looking deep into Santana's eyes trying to figure out if she's okay with this still.

"Let's go see if we're going to have a baby." Santana says standing up with Brittany wrapped around her.

"Well?" Brittany asks her head buried in the crook of Santana's neck.

"I guess I'm going to have to make a kickass nursery." Santana softly says showing Brittany the positive test.

Brittany tightens her arms around Santana's neck whispering in her ear. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me and my kids."

"Let's go to bed."

**000000000000000000000**

"Brittany are you okay in there?" Santana groggily asks after turning over to try and wrap her arms around her girl only to find air and hears upheaving coming from the bathroom.

In reply all she got was more throwing up noises. This worries Santana so she gets up and leans into the closed bathroom door.

"Baby," Santana says softly into the door.

"Just give me a minute." Brittany says and Santana hears running water.

Santana backs up and Brittany opens the door looking like hell.

"I got horrible morning sickness from month two through four when I was pregnant with Jake." Brittany explains knowing that Santana is probably freaking the fuck out.

"Wake me up next time." Santana says leading Brittany back to bed.

"I can't cause if I keep you up all night then who's going to play with Jake in the morning." Brittany pouts getting into the bed and curling into Santana.

Santana kisses the top of Brittany's head knowing that she's right that someone has to be awake enough to play with Jake and she'd gladly do this for her woman. She runs her fingers through Brittany's hair and then down to her very hard belly. It had shocked her when a few days ago she had placed her hand on the blonde's stomach only to find it was now hard like armor. She loved that their baby was being protected while it grew in ways that she couldn't.

"She already thinks of the baby as hers." Brittany mumbles as she sleeps.

"That's right baby," Santana whispers smiling.

She really does think of the baby that's currently growing in her woman's belly as hers as well. She's done everything that she can thus far to protect them. It's a little hard for her as she really has no idea how she can protect something so small that she can't see. So she does everything to protect Brittany and loves her hard belly that's protecting their baby. Right now she's reading yet another baby book trying to intake all the information she'll need, it's the fifth book she's read this week which is abnormal for her, but she'll do anything for her baby.

"Mommy," Jake yawns rubbing his eyes as he stands at the foot of the bed.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Santana asks swiftly scooting out from under Brittany to scoop up Jake.

Jake nods his head and hides in the crook of Santana's neck.

"Do you want to sleep with us tonight?" Santana asks rubbing his back.

"Can I?" Jake asks lifting his head up and smiling at Santana.

"Just this once." Santana says trying to scoot Brittany over.

"San," Brittany pouts rolling onto her back.

"Jake had a nightmare." Santana whispers in her ear putting her in between them.

"Come here," Brittany groggily says pulling Jake into her chest before falling back asleep.

"God my life is perfect." Santana muses lying down.

**000000000000000**

The next morning Santana is running around trying to grab everything that she'll need for the doctor. Just thirty minutes ago Brittany had asked her if she could take Jake to the doctor as she had only slept like three hours and didn't think she'd make it off the couch any time soon. So her she is trying to find all the paperwork and other such things they'll need.

"Hurry Sanny, Doc doesn't like late." Jake says tugging on her leg.

"Hold on little man let's go say bye to mommy." Santana says stuffing all the paper work into a bag.

"BYE MOMMY!" Jake shouts running into the living room.

"I'll call you when we're done." Santana says following Jake in.

"Remember to ask about his ear aches." Brittany says kissing Santana lightly on the lips.

"I'll do that and you rest up so I can take you out on a date tonight." Santana says giving her a smirk before leaving.

Brittany sighs happy that Santana is so supportive and that her and Jake get along so well. Now she can really just focus on getting rest and not have to worry about Jake. And she's not just thinking about having someone watch Jake when she's tired or sick, but now he has someone to look up to. Wither it be Santana or Puck she knows that he'll have good role models and will treat women well. Rubbing her belly she thinks of how this baby will have two parents who love it and an amazing big brother.

"Shit we have to tell him."

"Mommy, love you." Jake says running back in to kiss her cheek.

"Come on Jake," Santana shouts.

"Sanny where go?" Jake asks climbing in the car.

"We're going to the doctor, you need a checkup." Santana says reversing out of the garage.

"Why mommy not come?" Jake asks looking out the window as Santana actually goes the speed limit.

"She's really tired so I get to take you." Santana says pulling into the doctor office's parking lot.

Jake smiles as Santana unbuckles him and lifts him out of the car. He really like Sanny. She's super nice to him and more important his mommy. He's never met anyone as nice as her.

"Hello miss," the receptionist says.

"Hi, we're here for Jake Pierce's appointment." Santana says sweetly smiling.

"Okay just take a seat over there and wait for the nurse to come get you." she says sweetly.

"Thanks," Santana says taking Jake by the shoulders and directing him over to the kid area.

"I hate doctor." Jake pouts.

Santana's heart melts when she sees him pout just like his mom. All she wants to do is take him far away from this office and go do something fun, but she knows that he needs a checkup and she's going to have to get use to this. She plans on going with Brittany to every one of her doctor appointments which her first one is next Friday and then there's all the doctor appointments she'll have to go to with two kids. Not that she'd have it any other way cause now that she has the blonde she's never letting go.

"Um…..miss I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to arrest you." a cop says tapping on Santana's shoulder.

"What?" Santana asks confusion written all over her face.

"We have a report that you've kidnapped this kid." another cop says picking up a now screaming Jake.

"NOOOOOOO! SANNNNNYYYY!" Jake shouts trying to kick the cop that had ahold of him.

"Don't worry Jake you'll be okay just go with the nice woman." Santana says trying to calm the boy down.

Santana is quickly taken away and thrown in the back of cop car. For once she doesn't care if she gets out, but just wants Jake to be returned to Brittany safe and sound. Never in her life has she ever cared more about another person than herself and yet with Jake and Brittany their all she cares about. She wiggles trying to get out of the handcuffs to no avail.

"Why are you doing this?" Santana asks looking up at the two cops driving her.

"The receptionist called it in as you're not the boys mom and she'd never let anyone else take her kid there plus you're wanted on several charges of pimping and assault." the older cop tells her.

"Fuck really, Brittany that little boys mom is my girlfriend, my pregnant girlfriend and she had been up all last night otherwise she would have come too. God this is so fucking stupid." Santana says shaking her head.

All she can think of is trying to make this all go away before they wake Brittany up and she has to come down here all pissed off. She's not sure who her woman will be pissed at, but she's sure she'll be pissed at someone.

"You know when my girlfriend gets down here because you guys don't let me go I'm warning you that she's going to be pissed and she's pregnant so that makes it even worse." Santana says as they arrive at the police station.

"We can't just let you go."

Well fuck that didn't work Santana thought to herself. This was not the first time she had ended up in jail, though it was the first time in two years that she had been arrested. In fact her record was quite extensive for her only being twenty four as she had been arrested twenty times since she was eighteen.

"SANNY!" Jake yells from across the station.

"It's okay Jake, mommy will be here soon to straighten this all out." Santana shouts to him knowing that he's probably freaked out.

"You really think that you can convince his mom not to press charges?" the woman cop leading her to a holding cell asks.

"I'm dating his mom." Santana says like duh.

"NO! WANT SANNY AND MOMMY!" Jake shouts kicking the man that was holding him back and he takes off towards Santana. "Sanny!"

"Jake please stay with this man." Santana says bending down to catch him.

**000000000000000000**

Brittany is dozing on the couch waiting for Santana and Jake to return from the doctor probably with yet another toy that Santana thought Jake couldn't live without. It surprises her that her girlfriend even has any money left after all the money she's been spending on them the last two months. She's never had much money even growing up having a single mom who also was a hooker so when Santana started spending all this money on them it scared her at first. She thought that Santana was going to run out of money until Santana showed her how much money she made and then gave her her own bank account with half a million dollars in it.

The doorbell rang waking her up.

"PUCK! Door!" Brittany shouts not sure if she should answer the door.

When Puck didn't answer or come down she decided that she just decided to open the door.

"Hello, are you Miss Pierce?" the cop at the door asks.

"I am," Brittany says frowning wondering why there is a cop at the door looking for her.

"We found your son." the cop says a huge smile on his face as he looks the very pretty blonde up and down.

"What? What happened to Santana?" Brittany asks still frowning.

"Santana?" the cop questions wondering why she's not thanking him for finding her son.

"My girlfriend, Santana Lopez, was taking Jake to the doctor's for me. So I'll ask again what happened to her cause I know she wouldn't just leave him." Brittany says starting to get really worried about Santana now.

"She wasn't lying then." the cop says his eyes widening.

"Why would she lie? Wait what are you talking about?" Brittany asks grabbing the cop by his collar.

"Well we got a report of a kidnapped child and we arrested the youngest Lopez pimp." the cop says starting to understand why the Latina had been warning them about her girlfriend losing it.

"Listen buddy the only reason why I haven't kicked your ass is because someone has to drive me to go get my girlfriend so let's go." Brittany growls closing her eyes and rubbing her very small baby bump.

The cop just nods and leads Brittany to his car terrified if he doesn't do what she wants what she'll do. The whole drive to the station was silent. Once they arrive Brittany runs in and just as she bursts through the door Jake sees her and runs into her legs.

"MOMMY! TOOK SANNY!" Jake shouts clutching her legs shaking.

"Where's my girlfriend?" Brittany snarls looking around.

"BRITTANY!" Santana shouts from her cell as she had heard Jake shouting at his mom so she knew that her girlfriend was here.

"Santana, hold on baby I'll get you out of here." Brittany shouts holding Jake close to her as she doesn't trust cops any farther than she can throw them.

"Is Jake okay?" Santana asks being lead out in cuffs.

"Fine Sanny," Jake says starting to cry when he sees them leading Santana out.

Brittany glares at the officer that has Santana in cuffs. She can't believe that they would seriously arrest Santana for kidnapping a kid that obviously wanted to be with her.

"Let her go now." Brittany orders glaring at him.

"So she didn't-"

"NO! My girlfriend did not kidnap our son." Brittany growls cutting off the officer.

"We have other charges though." another officer says.

"I don't fucking care, unless you want me suing for emotional damage to my son then you'll let my girlfriend and his other mother go." Brittany growls getting up in the officers face.

This is not going to go well and only a pregnant women would dare to do this Santana thinks as her girl and the officers have a stare down.

"Fine you're free to go." the officer says uncuffing Santana.

Santana is quickly wrapped up in a Brittany and Jake sandwich as they both hug her as tightly as they can. She wraps her own arms around them just happy that she's not going to prison. Glaring at the cops as she leaves with one arm around Brittany's waist and the other around Jake.

"We need to go to the courthouse." Brittany whispers laying her head on Santana's shoulder as they walk towards a cab.

"Why?" Santana asks looking up from Jake.

"I had your lawyer draw up some papers that you need to sign and we need to turn in to the courthouse." Brittany softly says so Jake won't hear them.

"Wait, what?" Santana questions frowning.

"I want you to have rights in case anything happens to me and so this never happens again." Brittany says kissing Santana's cheek.

"I love you so fucking much." Santana whispers squeezing her tightly to her.

Santana's mind is literally blown. She never in her wildest dreams thought that Brittany would want to make her Jake's other mother legally responsible for him. She had always just seen herself as his mom's cool girlfriend that they lived with. The only thought running through her mind is that she can't fuck this up. Every relationship she's ever been in she's fucked up somehow. First she cheated on her first girlfriend, her next relationship she got cheated on because she was too focused on work, her third one ended badly with her yelling and the girl slapping her and then there's her last relationship which ended when she paid one of her hookers to hit on her girl to make sure she wouldn't cheat. So yeah she sure knows how to fuck up relationships, but she was bound and determined not to fuck up this one especially since Jake was involved.

"Well do you want to be his other mom?" Brittany asks looking over at Santana.

"Yes, I can't think of anything I want more other than you under me in bed." Santana whispers in her ear.

"San," Brittany scolds blushing.

"Come on let's go make me his mom legally anyway."

Brittany shakes her head this is the best decision she's ever made aside from dating Santana. She knows that this woman is the one for her after all she is willing to raise her two kids.

**0000000000000000000**

Santana stares down at the woman in her arms. She's perfect. There's no one else in the world that she'd rather be with which is why she's up at two in the morning fielding calls.

'No mami, she's perfect and you'll love her. She takes great care of me.'

'Mija I just worry that she's taking advantage of you and your money.'

'Mami trust me that once you meet her and her son you'll love them.'

'There's a kid involved in all this? Mija what has your father and myself always told you?'

'Never get involved with a woman who has kids or one of your hookers, but mami if you just met them you'd love them too.'

'Fine bring them when you come down next week.'

Hanging up Santana lightly brushes out pieces of hair from Brittany's face. She rubs her ever growing baby bump she's now five months along. All she wants is for her family to except her girlfriend, Jake and the baby though she knows that her family is very hard to break into. The likeliness of her mom okaying Brittany is very slim, but she has to take her chances.

"San, cuddle." Brittany whines frowning as she turns over to find that her girlfriend isn't right next to her.

"Sorry babe I couldn't sleep." Santana whispers scooting down to wrap her arms around her woman.

"Okay just cuddle now."

Santana lies with Brittany in her arms and all she can think about is how her family will tell her that everything she's doing here is wrong. Her mom is going to freak when she figures out that Brittany is a hooker on top of having a son and is pregnant again. And if her mom hates Brittany then her dad will just so he doesn't get in more trouble than he's already in for cheating on her with whatever the hooker of the week is. Then do to this the rest of her family will hate the blonde as well. This scares her because family means everything to her, but Brittany and Jake are her new family and they mean more to her than anything.

"Santana go to sleep already it's kind of freaky that you keep staring at me." Brittany mumbles burying herself farther into Santana feeling how tense she is and hopes that everything is still okay between them.

"Sorry babe I've just got a lot on my mind." Santana says kissing the top of her head.

By the time Santana finally falls asleep Brittany is just getting up and like every morning she has to try and extract herself from Santana's limbs that have wrapped around her. Santana hardly ever gets up before noon unless they have something planned so that leaves the mornings for Brittany and Jake to do what they want. Though today she decides to let Jake sleep in too and instead calls Quinn to come over maybe she can help her with what's been on her mind lately.

'Hey Quinn  
can you get Puck to bring you over?'

'Yeah I'll wake Puck up now and be over in ten.'

'Thanks Quinn,'

Brittany hangs up and busies herself cleaning up the kitchen so she doesn't have to think about everything that's been worrying her lately. The last two weeks Santana has gotten really distance from her. Sure she still kisses her, plays with Jake, buys them things and other such stuff, but it just feels forced like she's trying to be happy and calm around them. It's almost like she's torn about being there with them and somewhere else.

"Brittany what's wrong?" Quinn says coming in and sitting down at the bar.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Brittany asks grabbing Quinn a cup of coffee.

"Because you called me over at eight in the morning." Quinn says looking at Brittany frowning.

"Can't I just want to talk to my best friend?" Brittany asks smiling cheekily at Quinn.

"Not at eight so what's up?" Quinn says giving her a don't fuck around look.

"Something's wrong." Brittany says looking down in guilt.

"Obviously why don't you tell me what exactly is wrong." Quinn says trying to pull the answer out of her.

"I think Santana's cheating on me." Brittany whispers looking around like she might get in trouble if she speaks too loud.

"What? That woman is beyond in love with you." Quinn says shaking her head at how silly her best friend is being.

"That may be true, but she's been so distance lately and even when she's with us it's almost like she's not. If she's not cheating on me then what's she doing?" Brittany asks starting to cry.

"Hey Britt, Santana is not Luke she would never hurt you like that." Quinn says hugging Brittany tightly to her.

Brittany had been in a horrible relationship right before she got pregnant with Jake. She had been working as a stripper during the week and on the weekends working as a hooker for Artie when she had started dating one of her clients Luke. He was super sweet to her at first buying her flowers and the whole nine yards, but after two months he became abusive, hitting her daily. That had all stopped the day he gave her two black eyes when she was supposed to escort Artie's biggest client the mayor to a gala. She never did see Luke again. Artie would hurt his girls, but hated when others did.

"I know, but she's a pimp what's stopping her from fucking any of the girls that work for her." Brittany sobs as Quinn wraps her arms tightly around her.

"Sweetie, you know that if she is that I'll beat the fuck out of her." Quinn says reassuringly.

"I know I still love her though." Brittany sobs knowing that her friend is right.

"Good, now how about we go shopping." Quinn says smiling.

"Hold on I've got to go tell San." Brittany says running up the stairs.

'But she's my everything.'

'I don't care what the consciences are I want to be with her.'

'Really just because I've slept and lived with her doesn't mean that I give a fuck now.'

That's all Brittany needed to hear before she knew that Santana was defiantly cheating on her. Running back downstairs she flies into Quinn's arms a now sobbing mess.

"Brittany what's wrong now?" Quinn questions frowning.

Whatever Brittany said was lost on Quinn as she couldn't understand anything that Brittany was saying.

"Quinn what are you doing here?" Santana groggily asks as she walks in stunned to see Quinn standing in her kitchen holding a sobbing Brittany. "Baby what's wrong?" she says trying to reach for Brittany.

"Oh hells no." Quinn says stepping in front of her best friend. "Not after what you've done to her."

"What are you talking about?" Santana asks frowning utterly confused about what Quinn is talking about.

"Like you don't know." Quinn growls leading Brittany to the door. "JAKE COME DOWN!" she shouts ready to get them both out of there.

"Brittany?" Santana says tears starting to fall as she watches the only woman she's ever loved is being dragged out of her house.

It breaks Brittany's heart to see Santana look so broken and then to top it all off Jake comes down rubbing his eyes, his hair sticking up all over the place just like Santana. In that moment she makes the decision to at least hear Santana out for their son's sake as it would break him if he lost Santana.

"Quinn thanks for everything, but I think I need to handle this on my own." Brittany says walking back over to Santana.

Santana stares Quinn down until she leaves. Jake who is just tired pulled on Santana's leg.

"Bed?" Jake asks yawning.

"Yeah little man you can go back to sleep." Santana softly says and he turns around heading back to bed. "Brittany what's wrong?" she asks really confused on why Quinn was yelling at her.

"Let's go sit in the living room." Brittany says casting her eyes down.

"Baby," Santana tries to hold her hand, but Brittany pulls away.

"What I don't get is if you didn't want this then why are you still here?" Brittany asks.

"Britt, what are you talking about? All I want is you." Santana says trying to hold her hand again.

"Really cause lately you've been distant and I heard you earlier telling someone that you loved someone else." Brittany challenges.

Santana just looks really confused as she tries to work out how she's been a bad girlfriend yet again. She thought that she had been doing a good job. Everything had pointed to it with Brittany making her Jake's other mom legally and their sex life. Oh boy did they have a sex life. Often times Santana would have to claim being hungry just so she could regain her strength. She had never met anyone with the sex drive of her woman.

"Britt Britt, I love you more than anything." Santana says thinking that maybe it's just that she hasn't said that enough.

"Apparently that's not enough as you're cheating on me." Brittany sobs turning away from Santana.

Everything clicks in Santana head and she gasps. She would never do anything to hurt her blonde and felt horrible that she was thinking this.

"Baby, I promise you that I'm not cheating on you. That's the farthest thing from my mind. I would never do anything to hurt you." Santana says pulling Brittany into her body.

"But….."

"Next week I'm supposed to go to Florida for a family get together, but I'm not going to go without you and Jake. My family isn't too happy with me being with you so they've been calling me trying to talk me out of bringing you. I'm nervous that they might try to do something to you and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you and Jake." Santana explains kissing Brittany.

"Fuck me," Brittany whispers pulling Santana on top of her.

"Whoa wait what?" Santana asks very confused as to what's going on.

"That is the sweetest thing ever and now I'm really horny so fuck me." Brittany growls pulling on Santana's shirt trying to get it off of her.

Santana is really confused how one moment Brittany was piss, scared and sad and now she's ripping off her clothes wanting to fuck.

"God Britt what's gotten into you." Santana gasps as the blonde gropes her boobs.

"I want you." Brittany moans as Santana kisses her neck.

While Brittany just wants Santana to fuck her really hard Santana wants to take it slow. She wants to worship every inch of her beautiful blonde. She wants to make her feel like she's the only woman in the world cause in her eyes she is.

"Britt, slow down." Santana moans her hands moving down Brittany's sides.

"San, I want you to fuck me now." Brittany demands.

Brittany loves that her woman wants to take things slow, but right now she just wants the Latina to shove her fingers deep into her pussy. She's been sopping wet since Santana told her that she wants to introduce her and Jake to her family. No one has ever wants to do normal things like that with her.

"FUCK,"

Brittany thrusts her hips up as Santana roughly plunges two fingers into the blonde's pussy. She grabs the sheets as Santana starts thrusting really hard and fast just the way she likes it. If there's one thing she loves the most about the Latina it's that whatever she wants sexually her woman does it for her.

"Right there, oh god don't fucking stop." Brittany groans thrusting up as much as she can.

"So fucking sexy," Santana moans adding a third finger.

Santana's hand is starting to cramp with the angle she's thrusting into Brittany, but she'll be damned if she stops. No she doesn't stop until her woman comes. Wigging her fingers back and forth she finds the spot she was looking for.

"Fuck I'm going to come." Brittany moans.

"Come for me baby." Santana moans feeling herself getting close just from Brittany's moans.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Brittany shouts squeezing tightly around Santana's fingers before she came all over Santana's hand.

Santana rides out Brittany's orgasm holding her convulsing body tightly to hers.

"So you were really just worried about introducing me and Jake to your family?" Brittany asks her head on Santana's chest as she trails her fingers up and down her arm.

"Yeah, you're my family now and if they can't accept that then I don't want them in our lives. They may have raised me and all that jazz, but you're the love of my life and I'd do anything for you." Santana says honestly cause it's true.

"You're my family too. You, Jake and our new baby are all I need." Brittany says snuggling into her girlfriend.

"Good, but don't mention the pregnancy to them as I haven't told them about that yet." Santana says not wanting her family to hate her girlfriend even more.

"Only cause I love you so much." Brittany cheekily says smirking to herself.

Santana is about to say something back when her phone rings.

'Hello,'

'Santana I hear you found yourself a woman.'

'Grandpapa, I don't need this from you too. I get that none of you want me with her.'

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist snuggling into her even more letting her know that she loves her just as much too. Her mind is still in shock from what the Latina just told her. She knew that Santana loved her, but she never would have guessed that she'd be willing to cut out her own family for her. No one had ever been willing to do anything like that for her. Everyone had always thought that just because she was a hooker that she wasn't worth it.

'Santana that's not why I'm calling, I just want to make sure that you're bringing her.'

'Oh, well of course I'm bringing her and our son Jake.'

'Wait your child?'

'Well a while back I got arrest for kidnapping him and Britt was pissed. She made me his other mom legally in case anything happens to her.'

'Good, see you next week.'

When Santana hangs up the phone her lips are assaulted by the blonde.

"You're so fucking hot."

"Mommy, Sanny! Play!" Jake shouts leaping down four steps.

Santana rolls her eyes, but gets up to chase after him glad that they had already gotten their clothes back on.

**000000000000000000**

"If you feel uncomfortable at all tell me and we'll leave." Santana says as they pulling into her parent's summer home.

"Relax San, everything is going to be fine." Brittany softly says kissing her cheek earning them a giggle from Jake. "What?" she says looking back at him.

"Kissing gross," Jake giggles trying to get out of his car seat.

"That's right baby boy, but remember that Sanny's like your other mom so it okay if I kiss her cause I love her just like I love you." Brittany says smirking before she kisses Santana again.

"Promise me that if I tell you to leave that you and Jake will." Santana whispers wrapping her arm around Brittany's waist as they walk up to the door.

"San nothing bad is going to happen." Brittany says leaning her head against Santana's shoulder.

"My family can be quite cruel. I need to know that all three of you will be safe." Santana softly says rubbing Brittany's flat yet hard belly.

"Okay," Brittany whispers smiling as Jake rings the doorbell before running back to them and hiding behind Santana's legs.

Jake has always been really shy about meeting new people except for Santana. He always hides behind Santana's legs now when they go places and she knows that it makes Santana happy that he does this. The fact that he's always trusted Santana is part of the reason that she had decided to be with the Latina.

"Santana," Maria Santana's mom sheiks throwing her arms around Santana.

"Mom," Santana shortly says grabbing a hold of Brittany's hand. "This is my girlfriend Brittany."

Maria looks the rather timid looking girl in front of her over trying to find something wrong with her. She can't though, everything about this girl screams innocent, nice and madly in love with Santana. The fact that she's standing slightly behind Santana and has an iron grip on her daughter's hand is just so cute. That's when she notices the small blonde boy hiding behind Santana's legs.

"And this little guy is Jake." Santana says pulling Jake out and picking him up.

Jake hides his head in Santana's shoulder shyly glancing at Maria several times.

"Yes, I finally get some male back up." Mario says coming out to see what's holding his wife up.

"Will you bring them in." Antonio Mario's dad shouts from in the house.

"Come in girls." Mario says giving Santana thumps up nodding towards Brittany.

When they walk into the living room Brittany is overwhelmed with how many people are there. Santana can tell that her woman is uncomfortable so she wraps her arm around her waist and pulls her into her side.

"Oh Santana she's so beautiful." Carla says smiling at her niece.

To say Santana's shocked by their reactions thus far would be an understatement. After all the bullshit they've been calling her with the last two weeks she doesn't buy that they're now just so accepting. She knows her family and they don't drop things easily.

"Santana aren't you going to introduce us to this lovely woman and cute little boy?" Anita Maria's mom asks.

"Yeah, everyone this is my girlfriend Brittany and her son Jake." Santana says squeezing Brittany even closer to her.

Jake who's still in Santana's arms quickly looks around at all the faces before hiding his face in Santana's shoulder. Santana rubs his back whispering in his ear that everything's okay. While she calmed Jake down everyone decided to introduce themselves to Brittany as Santana was taking too long.

"Hello sweetie I'm Santana's mom Maria." Maria says smiling at Brittany before engulfing her in a warm hug.

"I'm Anita and I'm Santana's grandma and Maria's mom." Anita says looking over the young woman who's captured her granddaughter's heart enough to talk back to all of them.

"Come sit down young lady, I'm Carla by the way Santana's my niece." Carla says looking over at her sister with a look of what are we going to do about her.

"Maria, Carla stop scaring the poor girl or Santana might very well pop a blood vessel." Karma the oldest of the three girls says before turning to Brittany. "I'm Karma Santana's other aunt."

A few other aunts and uncles introduced themselves along with Santana's three older cousins and five younger cousins. The youngest of which was enthralled with Brittany. He was sitting next to her staring at her.

"That's Mario, Santana's dad who looks like he really wants to hold your son." Karma whispers having decided to take Brittany under her wing as she could tell that she made Santana very happy and frankly that's all that mattered.

"Who's the older man that's talking to Santana?" Brittany quietly asks surprising all the women around her that she actually spoke.

"That's Antonio Mario's dad, they're the ones that run the business the rest of them men here married into the family so they don't have anything to do with the running of the business overall though they do run the different sections that they live in." Karma explains.

"So will Santana get it all when they either retire or die?" Brittany asks frowning.

"Yes," Karma replies.

Santana has been tuning out her dad and grandpapa while she watches her mom, aunts and cousins all talk to Brittany. If she sees even the slightest hint of discomfort from her woman she's ready to jump in. She's just really glad that her uncles had decided to go outside and grill or whatever they were really doing instead of grilling her woman. Though she really doesn't like the fact that her fifteen year old cousin Carlos is sitting really close to Brittany and looks like he wants to make a move on her.

"Santana are you even listening to us?" Mario asks his daughter.

"No,"

"Sanny, hungry." Jake softly says lifting his head from her shoulder and staring at the two big men in front of them.

"Okay little man let's go get you something to eat." Santana says making to move towards Brittany.

"Here Santana let me take him out to go see if the young useless men have actually managed to grill anything." Antonio says smiling softly at Jake.

"What do you say little man? Do you want to go outside with your great grandpapa?" Santana asks putting him down.

"Um…..okay." Jake says taking Antonio's hand and following him outside.

"He's really cute." Mario says watching his daughter watch Jake walk off with his dad a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah,"

"You know I've always wanted a grandson, but when you announced that you're gay I never thought I'd get the chance." Mario says smiling as Santana turns to stare wide eyed at him. "Don't look so surprised you never did want kids with any of your other girlfriends."

"Brittany's different. I've known since I first laid eyes on her that I wanted to make her mine forever." Santana says taking a deep breath as if she's prepared for a fight.

"I know we were all against her, but you really do love her and it's obvious that she loves you." Mario says smiling at his daughter.

Maria looks up to see her husband and daughter both looking at Brittany. She can tell by the looks and the way her daughter is acting with the blonde and her son that she's in love with them and would do anything for them. She doesn't want to approve of the blonde as she knows that she used to be a hooker and her daughter knows that they don't date hookers period end of story, but the few minutes that she's been here with the blonde it's getting really hard to dislike her.

"Mommy looky!" Jake yells running in waving an old school jersey at her. "Greats Papa gave." he says jumping in her lap.

"That's really nice of him did you say thank you?" Brittany asks bopping him on the nose.

"Yes, Sanny looky!" Jake shouts wiggling out of Brittany's arms and running over to Santana.

"Well isn't that cool, here let's put in on you." Santana says helping him into it.

This whole time all the women in the family watched intently as Santana interacted with the little boy and Brittany who had at this point stood up and walked over to them. The love was very obvious between all three of them.

"It's lunch time," Antonio shouts.

**0000000000000000000**

Its midnight and the only ones still up are Santana who has Brittany sleeping on her right shoulder, Maria, Antonio and Mario who has Jake asleep on top of him.

"I have to admit I was wrong." Maria says smiling softly at her daughter and her daughter's sleeping girlfriend.

"Really?" Santana asks running her hand through Brittany's hair and kissing her forehead.

"Yes, I know that we all have been harassing you the last week about not bringing her and breaking up with her, but I have to say that she's really good for you." Maria says chuckling as Mario stares down at the little boy on his chest.

"All I have to say is that if you screw this up I'll beat the fuck out of you and give her everything when I die." Antonio growls glaring at Santana knowing that she's screwed up a lot of relationships.

"Don't worry grandpapa I don't think I could live without her so I'm going to do everything in my power to make her mine forever." Santana softly says.

"So does this mean that I have a grandson?" Mario asks smiling as he looks up at his daughter.

Santana chuckles as both her parents and her grandpapa look really excited at the idea.

"Yeah, you have a grandson now and another grandchild on the way." Santana says lightly putting her hand on Brittany's stomach.

"She's pregnant?" all three ask.

"Yeah some John probably didn't want to use a condom and she got pregnant." Santana says trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"So you two are going to raise it together?" Antonio asks very curious about how his normally selfish granddaughter took the information that her girlfriend had obviously had sex with someone recently.

"Of course," Santana gasps she can't believe they would doubt her.

"Mija, don't freak out it's just we've never seen you so in love with anyone." Maria softly says.

Santana knows that her family is just trying to look out for her, but the thought of leaving Brittany ever scares her as she trusts no one else to protect her from Artie.

"I just can't stand knowing all the shit that's happened to her. I just want to kill someone." Santana sobs trying not to cry.

Maria scoots next to her daughter and wraps her arm around her daughter. Antonio and Mario both look really interested in what she's talking about. Both men the moment they saw Santana with her arm around the blonde and the little boy hiding behind her legs knew that Santana was in love and had finally found the one she plans on spending the rest of her life with. So to hear that someone had hurt the blonde pissed them off especially since they both had already connected with Jake.

"Who hurt her?" Mario asks growling anger blazing in his brown eyes.

"Daddy?" Santana frowns wondering why he and her grandpapa look really pissed.

"Look baby girl I love you, you seem to really love her and this little boy here is the most amazing kid I've ever been around." Mario says knowing this is what his daughter needed to hear.

"We want to be a part of the soon to be four of your lives." Maria says taking Jake from Mario as she had never thought she'd get grandkids and now that she has one she's going to make the most of it.

"Santana please tell us what happened?" Antonio asks.

Santana motions for her mom to hand her Jake as she needs him in her arms so she doesn't flip out. Once she has him in her arms along with Brittany she took a deep breath.

"I first saw Brittany a few months ago when I was out collecting money and making sure the girls were actually working. She was across the street on Abram's turf."

"This girl is not one of Abram's girls is she?" Mario gasps thinking he just might like this young woman even more.

"Will you let me finish, but yes she's one of Artie Abram's girls. Once I saw her blue eyes I knew that I wanted her for at least one night. She was so sweet and I knew from the moment she first spoke that she was my future that I would do anything to wake up next to her every morning. Unfortunately I had to come down here for two weeks after that night cause you all just had to see me. When I got back I walked up to her and I was about to tell her that I loved her when Artie came over with a bunch of his enforcers. He took her away and I had Puck follow. They beat her badly mommy, daddy. Her face was all swollen, her whole body was swollen. I brought her back to my place, but she wouldn't settle down until I brought back her son who she was terrified that Artie would hurt him." Santana sobs hugging the two most important people in her life tightly to her.

No one spoke for several minutes as they all in took the information they had just heard.

"We should kill the Abrams." Antonio growls hating they think that they can hurt women like that.

"She didn't know, but she was pregnant at the time. The baby is fine though." Santana softly says glad that her family is just as outraged as she had been and still is.

"You better get that bastard." Maria growls at her husband, if there's one thing that pisses her off it's when men hit women no matter what the reason.

The smile on Santana's face could have been seen from outer space. She was beyond happy that her mom and dad were accepting of Brittany now that they had met her and already saw Jake as their grandson. She still remembers that night a few weeks ago when she had finally gathered the courage to ask about the blonde's parents and wither they had met Jake.

**Flashback**

"Britt, can I ask you a question?" Santana asks turning on her side to face the still heavy breathing blonde.

"Sure babe you can ask me anything after making me cum that many times in a row." Brittany breaths scooting over to kiss Santana's neck.

"Britt this serious." Santana says and Brittany straightens up. "I was wondering about your parents. I mean do you want to go see them or something cause you never talk about them. Do they even know about Jake?" she asks watching Brittany's face intently.

"I don't want to talk about them." Brittany mumbles hiding her face in Santana's chest.

"Baby I just want to know if I should worry about introducing myself and asking your dad for your hand when we get to that point." Santana calmly says stroking her hair.

"They don't know about Jake, I was kicked out when I was sixteen after telling them I'm a lesbian and I haven't seen them since." Brittany sadly says. "Jake will never have grandparents."

"You have me now and my parents hopefully." Santana says looking very hope at Brittany.

Brittany doesn't say anything, but snuggles even more into Santana loving that she now has someone who's looking out for her and Jake.

**End Flashback**

"You guys really want to be his grandparents?" Santana asks staring at her parents.

"Of course  
if you're dating and plan on marrying her one day then this little boy is our grandson." Maria says smiling over at her husband.

"I can't wait for his birthday." Mario says smiling.

**000000000000000**

"I told you, you were worrying for nothing." Brittany whispers as they lay out on a lawn chair watching all the adults fight over who gets to play with Jake now.

"You blondes sure do have special powers." Santana says lightly kissing her cheek.

"Yep, now how about we escape for a few hours and do something really naughty while everyone's distracted." Brittany whispers.

"You seriously can't be horny again. We just went at it for three hours this morning, my pussy is still sore." Santana whines wondering where the hell her girlfriend gets all this energy.

"I'll let you use the strap on, on me." Brittany whispers licking Santana's ear.

"Fine," Santana huffs allowing Brittany to lead them into the house and up to their room. "God this woman is going to kill me." she whispers smiling.

**00000000000000**

**A Few Months Later**

"San he's turning four not sixteen." Brittany whispers kissing Santana lightly on the lips.

"I just want him to have the best birthday possible." Santana says snuggling into Brittany's side placing her hand gently on Brittany's very swollen belly as they watch Jake open his presents.

"I don't think he needed forty gifts from us on top of the sixty-three your parents and grandparents sent him." Brittany says tucking herself even more into her girlfriend.

"What can I say us Lopezs are suckers for you Pierces just wait for your birthday." Santana whispers before chuckling at how cute Jake and Lord Tubbington look wearing Avengers costumes.

"I really don't think you can top last year when you bought me a Porsche because no girlfriend of yours was going to drive a beater car." Brittany quotes giggling as Santana pouts.

"I want my woman, little man and peanut to ride in style." Santana states proudly rubbing Brittany's swollen belly.

"You're such a goof sometimes." Brittany chuckles.

"Maybe, but I'm your goof." Santana says smiling as Jake opens his death star lego set.

"You're an amazing mom." Brittany whisper kissing Santana's cheek.

Santana blushes, but smiles like she always does every time Brittany tells her she's a good mom.

"Sanny, come help me." Jake calls trying to lift the box up.

Brittany laughs as Santana nearly trips over herself trying to get up. She loves that Jake and Santana get along so well and that Santana loves to spend time with him. Watching the two of them try to figure things out like how to open all the little baggies that the lego pieces are in always makes her laugh.

"Mommy, be nice." Jake scolds frowning as they lay out the pieces.

Six hours later, the death star is only half built and Jake is passed out on Santana's chest. Santana and Brittany are watching Monster INC. when Santana's work cell rings.

"Let it ring," Brittany says nuzzling into Santana's right side placing Santana's hand on her swollen belly,

"I can't," Santana says rubbing it gently while answering.

'Hello,'

'Santana we have a problem.'

'What now?'

'Artie beat up several of our girls again,'

'Then take care of him.'

'I thought-'

'It's Jake's birthday. I don't plan on leaving.'

'Okay,'

Santana huffs as she shoves her cell into her pocket.

"Stop worrying so much." Brittany softly says running her fingers through Santana's hair.

"Artie's been trying extra hard since you stopped working for him and moved in with me to ruin my business." Santana says ruffling Jake's shaggy blonde hair.

"San-"

"Don't worry Britt; I'm not going to let him win." Santana says kissing her hand and then her swollen belly.

"I can't help, but worry about you though." Brittany says running her fingers over the scar on Santana's shoulder.

"It was worth it." Santana says smirking.

**Flashback**

"Santana?" Brittany groggily asks sitting up slightly trying to wake up.

"Fuck," Santana harshly whispers trying not to wake up Brittany or alarm her.

"Santana are you okay?" Brittany asks getting up and walking over to Santana and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Fucking A," Santana loudly says as Brittany accidently brushes over the wound.

"San?" Brittany asks helping her sit down on the bed before turning on the lights.

It had been two weeks since Brittany had moved in with Santana. Her wounds had mostly healed and Santana had moved back into her own room with Brittany. The last few days they had started to make out and feel each other up in bed, but had yet to actually have sex as Santana didn't want to hurt Brittany accidently.

"Oh San, what happened?" Brittany asks when she sees the wound on Santana's left shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Santana says pulling Brittany into her right side kissing the side of her face.

"How can I not worry San? I love you and you're hurt." Brittany softly says picking up a soft rage and gently dabbing it on the wound.

"Artie shot me. I guess he finally realized that I'm the reason you quit." Santana whispers running her fingers through Brittany's long hair to calm herself down.

"What!"

"Calm down baby girl," Santana says wrapping her right arm around Brittany.

"He hurt you; I can't live knowing that he might kill you." Brittany softly cries.

"Don't worry baby girl, he won't try to shoot me again." Santana says kissing Brittany lightly on the lips.

"Then lay down cause I'm going to take care and don't you dare move." Brittany says pushing Santana down on the bed.

All Santana does is smile as Brittany starts to dote over her. She really thinks she'll enjoy having Brittany take care of her.

**End Flashback**

"Of course it was my big badass pimp." Brittany whispers.

Santana smirks proudly.

"Jake, wake up." Santana softly says shaking him. "We have to give mommy something really special remember." she whispers.

Jake pops up and smiles widely.

"Mommy, I give you this." Jake says pulling out a small box from Santana's pocket.

"Oh god," Brittany gasps looking up at Santana.

"Brittany Pierce will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Brittany throws her arms around Santana saying yes. They're kissing deeply when Jake interrupts them.

"Mommy stop kissing mami."

Both women stare at him until Santana finally finds her voice.

"What did you call me?" Santana softly asks.

"Mami," Jake says before getting up and going to play with some action figures.

"Are you okay with this?" Santana asks staring after Jake.

"San, your helping raise him and the new baby along with the fact that I already made you his other mom legally." Brittany says rubbing the baby bump. "And on top of that I just agreed to marry you so of course it's fine that you're his mami." she says.

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany happy that she took a chance that day cause she can't imagine her life without Brittany, Jake and their unborn child.


End file.
